


Die Nacht des Großen Mondes

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, First Time, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Talking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nachdem Rodney einige Schauergeschichten gehört hat, ist er froh, dass er nicht alleine im dunklen Zimmer ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Nacht des Großen Mondes

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an Tamara!

Dichte Nebelschwaden stiegen aus den unzähligen Kanälen auf, von denen Adary, die ‚Stadt der hundert Brücken’, durchzogen war. Die elektrischen Straßenlaternen hatten kaum eine Chance, die feuchten Nebelschleier, die an vielen Stellen dicht wie Watte waren, zu durchdringen. Die vier Mitglieder der Atlantis-Mission eilten auf ihrem Weg von der Stadthalle zu ihrem Schlafquartier von einem Lichtkegel zum nächsten. Sie verlangsamten für einen Moment ihren Schritt in dem fahl-gelblichen Licht der Laternen, um ihn dann wie von selbst auf den dunklen Metern dazwischen wieder zu beschleunigen. 

Immer wieder schreckte Rodney zurück, wenn er auf den Brückengeländern den gigantischen Schädel eines toten Tieres erblickte, das ihn aus seinen leeren Augenhöhlen gespenstisch anblickte. Gut, dass es tot war, denn diesem Viech mit den messerscharfen Zähnen wollte er lieber nicht in lebendigem Zustand begegnen. Die Adaryer hatten ihnen erklärt, dass mit den furchteinflößenden Schädeln die Geister daran gehindert werden sollten, die Brücken zu erklimmen in dieser besonderen Nacht. Es war die Nacht des ‚Großen Mondes’, in der die drei Monde genau so hintereinander standen, dass sie wie ein einziger riesiger Mond wirkten. 

Rodney hätte gerne ein paar Männer der bewaffneten Stadtpolizei mitgenommen, die ihnen ihre Begleitung angeboten hatten, aber Ronon hatte sein größtes Messer geschwungen und selbstbewusst erklärt, dass sie das nicht bräuchten. „Ich bin mit den Wraith fertig geworden und da werde ich sicher auch mit den Geistern und Dämonen fertig werden, die angeblich in dieser Nacht die Grenzen zwischen den Welten überwinden können“, hatte er resolut erklärt. 

Rodney, der als Wissenschaftler offiziell nicht an Geister und Dämonen glaubte, hatte versucht zu argumentieren, dass ortskundige Begleitung immer gut war. Da sie aber wirklich nur fünfhundert Meter geradeaus gehen mussten, hatte er schlecht weitere Einwände erheben können und so sah er nur zu, dass er immer in der Mitte war, damit seine furchtlosen Teamkameraden ihn von vorne und hinten beschützen konnten. Was er selbstverständlich nicht laut sagte. 

„Hier muss es sein“, sagte Teyla endlich und zeigte auf eine mit zwei kräftigen Lampen beleuchtete grüne Tür. Als sie anschellte wurde auch sofort geöffnet und eine ältere Frau begrüßte sie.  
„Du bist Teyla?“, fragte sie.  
„Ja, Teyla Emmagan. Du bist Karay, eine entfernte Verwandte von Charin, nicht wahr?“  
„Das bin ich. Und deshalb freue ich mich, euch heute hier beherbergen zu dürfen. Aber kommt doch erst einmal herein. Heute ist kein Tag, an dem man draußen verweilen sollte. Die Geisternebel sind schon aufgezogen.“ 

Sie betraten das Haus und hinter der Tür empfing sie Wärme, viel Licht und ein Duft nach Gebratenem und Gebackenem. 

„Warum hat man euch niemanden von der Stadtwache mitgegeben?“, fragte ihre Gastgeberin stirnrunzelnd, während sie die vier in die Wohnstube geleitete.  
„Brauchen wir nicht“, stellte Ronon fest und legte seine Hand auf den Griff seines Messers. 

„Junger Mann“, sagte Karay und blickte Ronon fest ins Gesicht. „Gegen die Geister, die heute Nacht unterwegs sind, hilft dir auch dein Messer nicht. Das einzige, das hilft, ist die Gesellschaft anderer Menschen. Wahrscheinlich hat man euch nur deshalb allein gehen lassen, weil ihr zu viert seid. Aber jetzt setzt euch doch erst einmal, erzählt ein wenig von euch und trinkt ein Glas mit mir, ehe wir zu Abend essen.“ 

Die Vorstellung war schnell erledigt, John und Rodney sagten ein paar Worte zu Atlantis, Ronon sprach etwas länger über Sateda, denn Karay hatte auch Verwandte auf Sateda gehabt. Am längsten unterhielt sie sich jedoch mit Teyla über gemeinsame Bekannte und wie es den Athosianern in den letzten Jahren ergangen war. 

Als es ans Abendessen ging, gesellten sich noch Karays Ehemann, zwei verheiratete Töchter mit ihren Familien und vier Dienstboten zu ihnen. Rodney saß neben Sheppard, ihnen gegenüber saßen Teyla und Ronon. Zwischen ihnen war ein reich gedeckter Tisch, auf dem Dutzende von Schalen standen, die köstlich duftendes Essen enthielten. Dazwischen Karaffen mit Wein und Wasser, aus denen sich alle bedienen konnten. 

In dem kleinen Wohnzimmer war es bald heiß und recht laut, denn die knapp zwanzig Leute redeten lebhaft durcheinander. Im Kamin brannte ein Feuer, was es zwar sehr gemütlich machte, die Temperatur aber auch noch einmal ein paar Grad nach oben trieb. 

Nach dem Kuchen und vor dem Verdauungsschnaps wurden die fünf Kinder ins Bett geschickt. 

Karay ermahnte sie eindringlich: „Und dass niemand heute Nacht alleine irgendwo hin geht. Nicht einmal im Haus seid ihr ganz sicher, immer wieder hat es Kinder gegeben, die von den Geistern geholt wurden, weil sie ihr Bett verlassen haben. Habt ihr verstanden?“  
Die Kleinen nickten ernsthaft und mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen. 

Nur ein größerer Junge verdrehte gelangweilt die Augen. „Ja, ja, das sagst du uns jedes Jahr.“  
„Weil es die Wahrheit ist. Erinnerst du dich noch an den kleinen Dorquay? Er ist niemals mehr von dort zurückgekommen, wo ihn die Geister hinverschleppt haben.“  
„Wahrscheinlich ist er weggezogen“, meinte der Bub aufsässig.  
„Nein. Wer in dieser Nacht verschwindet, ist in die andere Welt gezogen worden und auf immer verloren.“ 

Karay ging zu einem der bodentiefen Fenster, zog mit einem raschen Griff den schweren Vorhang zurück, so dass man in das Dunkelgrau des nebelverhangenen Gartens schauen konnte. Genau in diesem Moment schlug etwas mit einem dumpfen Schlag gegen die Scheibe und brachte das Glas zum Klirren. 

Rodney zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Noch einmal schlug es an und es klang fast als würde jemand von außen gegen das Fenster klopfen. 

„Die Geister wollen herein“, sagte Karay, „und wenn sie spüren, dass jemand alleine ist, finden sie auch einen Weg.“ Sie ließ den Vorhang wieder los, er fiel zurück und sperrte das Dunkel und den Nebel und das Unheimliche wieder aus. 

Der Junge zeigte sich gebührend beeindruckt, versprach, das Bett und das Zimmer nicht zu verlassen und auf seine jüngeren Geschwister und Cousins aufzupassen. 

„Das war ein Ast, der gegen das Fenster geschlagen ist“, flüsterte Sheppard Rodney zu. „Aber sie hat es geschickt inszeniert.“  
„Natürlich war das ein Ast, was sonst“, wisperte Rodney hochmütig zurück. „Ich habe keinen Augenblick daran geglaubt, dass es ein Geist war. Und wieder einmal wird bei dem einzigen nicht so leichtgläubigen Jungen Wissensdrang mit krudem Aberglauben ausgetrieben.“

Er war mit jedem Wort etwas lauter geworden und so fragte Karay mit einem kleinen Lächeln: „Aberglaube? Aber Doktor McKay, nur weil wir keine Erklärung dafür haben, muss es doch kein Aberglaube sein. Vielleicht sind auch unsere technischen Hilfsmittel nur noch nicht weit genug entwickelt, um es als Tatsache formulieren zu können?“  
Rodney schüttelte den Kopf. „Geister und Dämonen werden niemals ‚Tatsachen’. Auch auf der Erde hat die so genannte parapsychologische Forschung keinen einzigen Beweis erbringen können, dass es diese Phänomene gibt.“ 

„Vielleicht hat sie nicht die richtigen Fragen gestellt oder nicht die richtigen Methoden angewandt“, meinte Karay. „Hier jedenfalls passieren in der Nacht des Großen Mondes Dinge, für die unsere Wissenschaft bis heute keinerlei Erklärung gefunden hat. Warum sonst gibt es in dieser Nacht immer dichten Nebel?“  
„Weil die Stadt an Flüssen und Kanälen liegt und es die Jahreszeit dafür ist, mit großen Temperaturunterschieden zwischen Tag und Nacht?“, fragte Rodney zurück.  
„Jedes Jahr am selben Tag?“  
„Warum nicht?“ 

„Natürlich, Doktor McKay. Wenn Sie sich mit dieser Erklärung besser fühlen, sei es Ihnen unbenommen.“ Karay neigte den Kopf in der Art wie es Teyla immer tat und schenkte allen Anwesenden noch etwas von dem heißen Wein ein. 

Einer der Schwiegersöhne erzählte mit gedämpfter Stimme und viel Dramatik eine Geschichte von einem jungen Mann, der ganz alleine in ein leerstehendes Haus am Waldrand gegangen war, um dort die Nacht zu verbringen, und von dem man am nächsten Morgen nur noch seine Taschenlampe und seinen Rucksack gefunden hatte. 

Ein anderer berichtete von einer Urururgroßtante mütterlicherseits, deren Ehemann geholt worden war, als er bei den Tieren in der Scheune geschlafen hatte. „Alle Tore waren verriegelt, er hatte auch alle Ritzen verstopft und dennoch haben sie ihn geholt.“ 

„Sie können sich aus Staub zu Händen formen und ziehen dich dann damit unters Bett“, flüsterte eine junge Frau. 

Die älteste Dienstbotin berichtete, wie sie als Kinder einmal aus lauter Übermut einen der Tierschädel mit Steinen von der Brücke geschossen hatten. „Und dann, in der Nacht, drang der Nebel durch alle Ritzen in unser Haus ein. Wir haben uns an unsere Eltern geklammert und alle Lampen angedreht, die wir hatten. Unser Hund hat die ganze Zeit gewinselt und die Zähne gefletscht. Die Treppe im Innern unseres Hauses hat geknarrt, als würde jemand auf den Stufen nach oben schreiten. Doch niemand außer uns war im Haus und wir saßen alle in der Küche. Plötzlich …“ 

Das elektrische Licht im Wohnzimmer flackerte und die Dienstbotin hielt erschrocken inne. 

Die Beleuchtung stabilisierte sich wieder und man hörte überall erleichtertes Aufatmen. 

„Was geschah dann?“, fragte Teyla die Dienstbotin, die sichtlich verängstigt die Hände rang und hektisch von der Tür zum Fenster schaute. 

Sie sammelte sich und fuhr fort: „Dann ging das Licht weg, so wie hier gerade und wir saßen nur nicht im Dunkeln, weil wir im Herd ein Feuer brennen hatten. Am nächsten Tag erfuhren wir, dass im Nebenhaus zwei Leute verschwunden waren.“ 

Wieder flackerte das Licht und auch Rodney war ganz froh, dass die Glut im Kamin es nicht ganz dunkel werden ließ. Natürlich glaubte er nicht an Geister – aber wer wusste schon, was wirklich passierte in diesen Momenten, wenn es stockfinster war? 

„Vielleicht sollten wir zu Bett gehen“, schlug eine der Frauen vor und wandte sich an John. „Auch wenn Sie und Doktor McKay nicht daran glauben, sollten Sie nicht mehr vor die Tür gehen und Sie sollten auch nicht alleine im Zimmer sein. Deshalb haben wir für Sie zwei Zimmer vorbereitet, so dass niemand von Ihnen alleine schlafen muss.“ 

„Das ist sehr aufmerksam von Ihnen“, bedankte sich John.

Gerade als sie an der Haustür vorbeikamen, um in den oberen Stock zu gehen, wo die Schlafzimmer lagen, hämmerte irgendwer, irgendetwas lautstark gegen das Holz.

„Wer ist dort?“, rief einer der Schwiegersöhne. Als keine Antwort kam, öffnete auch niemand die Tür. Es folgten noch zwei dumpfe Schläge gegen die Haustür, dann war wieder Ruhe. 

Im oberen Stockwerk angekommen, wurden ihnen ihre Zimmer gezeigt und Rodney hätte es ja ausnahmsweise mal lieber gehabt, wenn alle vier nur einen Raum bekommen hätten – selbst wenn er dann Ronon die ganze Nacht beim Schnarchen hätte zuhören müssen. So aber teilte es sich auf wie meistens, Ronon verschwand mit Teyla in dem einen Zimmer, so dass Rodney und John sich das zweite Zimmer teilen mussten. 

„Was glaubst du steckt wirklich hinter diesen ganzen Geistergeschichten?“, fragte Rodney nuschelnd, während er seine Zähne putzte. 

John setzte sich aufs Bett und zog seine Stiefel aus. „Das habe ich mich auch schon gefragt. Vielleicht war es wie auf dieser Gefangenen-Insel? Dass in dieser Nacht die Leute, die sich nach draußen wagten, oder alleine waren, von den Wraith geholt wurden?“ 

„Das könnte Sinn ergeben“, meinte Rodney. „Wenngleich Wraith, die Hunger haben, wohl lieber eine ganze Gruppe von Menschen angreifen, als sich einzelne, kleine Appetithäppchen rauszupicken.“

Und dann stellte er fest, dass, wenn John das Bett an der Tür hatte, er das mindestens fünf Meter entfernte Bett direkt am Fenster nehmen musste. Vor dem Fenster bewegten sich dunkle Schatten und auch wenn er überzeugt war, dass es Äste waren, sah das verdammt unheimlich aus. Er zog rasch die Vorhänge zu, aber als er sich probeweise auf der Matratze niederließ, vermeinte er durch die Vorhänge durch den großen Mond zu erahnen, der immer wieder kurz den Nebel durchbrach. Er hörte leises Geraschel und etwas lauteres Knacken. 

Rodney versuchte sein Bett in die Mitte des Zimmers zu schieben und zu ziehen, doch es war viel zu massiv und schwer. 

„Was machst du da?“, fragte John, der gerade unter seine Bettdecke krabbelte.  
„Ähm …“ Rodney überlegte fieberhaft. „Es zieht am Fenster. Ganz grässlich, da kann man nicht schlafen, da ist man morgen krank.“  
„Willst du mit mir das Bett tauschen?“, erkundigte sich John.  
„Dann wirst du krank“, stellte Rodney fest, der plötzlich glaubte, draußen etwas vorbeifliegen zu sehen. 

„Was schlägst du also vor?“  
„Wir sollten auf Nummer Sicher gehen. Ich bringe mein Bettzeug mit und wir teilen uns ein Bett.“  
„Okay.“ John hob seine Bettdecke an.  
„Okay?“, fragte Rodney überrascht.  
„Rodney, ich weiß nicht, was hier in dieser seltsamen Nacht umgeht. Aber wenn auch nur die geringste Chance besteht, dass es einen erwischt, wenn man alleine ist, sollten wir es nicht riskieren.“ 

Riesige Erleichterung machte sich in Rodney breit. Er musste Sheppard nicht überreden oder irgendwelche weiteren Gründe vorschieben. Da drüben stand ein Bett für ihn bereit, in dem er nicht alleine schlafen musste. Schnell schnappte er sich sein Kopfkissen und seine Zudecke und durchquerte das Zimmer. 

Gerade als er ins Bett stieg, ächzten die Dachbalken laut und nachhaltig. 

„Huhuhu“, rief Rodney und krabbelte schnell unter die Decke.  
John lachte. „Das ist wie früher, wenn man einen Film geschaut hatte, der für eine ganz andere Altersklasse bestimmt war. Da wurde plötzlich das Anspringen des Kühlschranks zu etwas Unheimlichem.“  
„Nur, dass Wraith, die eventuell im Dunkeln lauern, noch mal eine Gefahrenstufe mehr sind.“  
„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass hier heute keine Wraith vorbeikommen. Wir haben doch kein einziges Schiff auf unseren Langstrecken-Sensoren ausgemacht.“  
„Stimmt auch wieder.“ Rodney ließ sich auf das Kopfkissen sinken, nachdem er es noch einmal aufgeschüttelt hatte. 

„Soll ich das Licht ausmachen?“, erkundigte sich John.  
„Natürlich! Denkst du, ich wäre ein Baby, das nur im Hellen schlafen kann?“  
„Nein, ich denke, du bist jemand mit einer sehr guten Vorstellungskraft und siehst wahrscheinlich die Hände schon unter dem Bett vorkommen“, meinte John und löschte das Licht. 

„Vielen Dank für dieses Bild!“ Rodney zog sofort seine Beine noch etwas weiter ins Bett und rückte noch etwas näher an John heran. Es war sehr dunkel im Raum. Nur dort, wo die Gardinen eine Falte warfen, malten sich kleine, matte Lichtpunkte auf dem Bett ab, das am Fenster stand. Ansonsten konnte man die Hand nicht vor Augen sehen. Aber Rodney konnte John neben sich atmen spüren, nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt, und das war ein sehr beruhigendes Gefühl. 

„Das nächste Mal erkundigst du dich vorher, ob wir zufällig in irgendeiner Halloween-Nacht unterwegs sind“, grummelte Rodney. „Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, wäre ich nämlich noch nach Atlantis zurückgekehrt.“  
„Diese Frage hätte leider nichts gebracht, da ich wette, dass die nicht wissen, was Halloween ist.“  
„Die ‚Nacht des Großen Mondes’ hätte ja schon mal ein Warnsignal sein können“, meckerte Rodney weiter.  
John seufzte. „Ja, Rodney, hinterher ist man immer klüger.“ 

„Stell dir mal vor, die hätten in so einer Nacht ein Menschenopfer verlangt und gedacht, dass der Wissenschaftler der Gruppe das geeignete Objekt ist.“ Rodney wurde ganz anders bei dem Gedanken.  
„Teyla hätte uns sicher vor unserem Besuch darauf hingewiesen, dass in dieser Gesellschaft Menschenopfer an der Tagesordnung sind.“ John seufzte noch einmal. 

„Oh ja, weil Teyla ja auch immer alles weiß“, bemerkte Rodney schneidend.  
Sichtlich genervt entgegnete John: „Hey, sei froh, dass es kein Fruchtbarkeitsritual ist und wir gerade nackt auf dem Dorfplatz die nächste Ernte mit unserem Samen segnen müssen oder irgend so etwas.“ 

Uhhm … John hatte ja wohl ebenfalls eine blühende Vorstellungskraft. Wo kam denn der Gedanke her? Als Rodney sich das Szenario bildlich vorstellte, merkte er, dass sein Ärger mit jeder Sekunde mehr verblasste. Das wäre … das wäre … wirklich mal was anderes. Oh mein Gott! Den Missionsbericht würde er zu gerne lesen! 

Rodney grinste und knuffte John in die Seite. „Tolle Vorstellung.“ Er rutschte noch ein wenig an John heran, so dass er dessen Körperwärme deutlich spüren konnte. „Sag mal, hast du noch mehr solcher aufregender Szenarien in deinem Kopf?“ Er legte seine Finger auf Johns Schläfe bei diesen Worten.  
„Vielleicht“, blieb John ganz vage, aber Rodney hörte, dass er schneller atmete. 

Interessant. Das hieß … Rodneys Puls beschleunigte sich, als ihm klar wurde, was das hier werden könnte, falls John mitspielte. Dass sich das ganz unvermutet zu *der* Gelegenheit für ihn entwickeln konnte, etwas mehr über Johns Einstellung bezüglich Sexualität herauszufinden. Denn trotz jeder Menge Schönheiten, die sich schamlos an ihn heranwarfen, hatte keine einzige Frau je bei John übernachtet, seit sie auf Atlantis waren. Und ja, er wusste das, weil er ganz zufällig derjenige war, der zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit noch ein paar Kameras angebracht hatte, von denen der Rest der Leute auf Atlantis nichts wusste. 

„Lass hören!“, forderte Rodney seinen Freund auf. Er hoffte, dass die Dunkelheit es für John – und auch für ihn – leichter machte, darüber zu reden.  
„Ach, nichts Besonderes“, versuchte sich John auch prompt herauszulavieren. 

Nein, nein, so leicht würde er ihn nicht vom Haken lassen! „Wie ist es mit dem Klassiker?“, erkundigte er sich betont leichthin.  
„Welcher Klassiker?“  
„Von Aliens zum Sex gezwungen?“, preschte Rodney mutig hervor und hielt gespannt die Luft an.  
Das Geräusch, das John daraufhin machte, konnte alles heißen. Ja und auch nein, oder ich will nicht darüber reden. Typisch Sheppard halt, wenn er sich nicht festlegen wollte. 

Und so fragte Rodney mit leiser Stimme nach: „Du und ich?“ Er wusste, dass er sich damit ziemlich weit über die Grenzen von bloßer Freundschaft hinaus begab, aber wenn nicht jetzt, wann würde er jemals wieder den Mut aufbringen, John etwas von seinen Phantasien zu erzählen?  
„Oh Gott, Rodney.“ Johns Stimme war kaum ein Flüstern.  
Keine direkte Ablehnung war schon mal ein sehr guter Anfang. Wenn John hätte wirklich nichts darüber hören wollen, hätte er die Sache ja jetzt einfach mit einem Witz beenden können, entschied Rodney. 

Rodney ließ seine Finger langsam über Johns Gesicht auf dessen Hals gleiten, wo er mit seinem Daumen kleine Kreise auf Johns Haut malte.  
„Soll ich dir meine Einschlafphantasie erzählen? Betonung auf Phantasie, denn ich will ganz sicher nicht meine edelsten Teile vor irgendwelchen mit Mistgabeln bewaffneten Eingeborenen spazieren führen.“  
Johns Stimme war das unterdrückte Lachen anzuhören. „Sicher nicht.“ John drehte sich ganz Rodney zu und legte seine Hand auf Rodneys Unterarm. „Kein Mistgabeln. Verstanden. Dann leg mal los. Das ist die perfekte Gelegenheit, mir deine Version dieses ‚Klassikers’ zu erzählen.“

„Also schön. Sie haben uns überwältigt und unsere Waffen weggenommen. Sie wollen, dass der Ober-Priester-Minister-Sonstwas-Obermacker“, Rodney begleitete die Aufzählung mit einem Wedeln seiner Hand, die er dann wieder auf Johns Halsbeuge legte, „mich für die Übertretung irgendeiner obskuren Vorschrift bestraft. Indem er Sex mit mir hat. Doch du willst das nicht zulassen. Bestehst darauf, dass, wenn irgendjemand Sex mit mir hat, du das sein musst.“  
John räusperte sich.  
Rodney hielt inne. „Oder willst du das lieber anders herum hören? Ich bin da sehr flexibel, stelle es mir mal so, mal so vor.“  
„Das ist schon so in Ordnung. Mach weiter.“ Johns Stimme klang ruhig, aber seine Finger auf Rodneys Arm hatten für einen Moment etwas fester zugepackt. 

„Du bist sehr entschieden und fixierst den Ober-Sonstwas mit einem durchdringenden Blick, dem dieser nicht lange standhält.“ Ja, diese samtige Schwärze um sie herum war ideal, dachte Rodney, denn da es nichts anderes zu sehen gab, malten die Worte deutliche Bilder in den Raum zwischen ihnen. 

Zu Rodneys Freude fuhr jetzt John fort: „Er ist einverstanden und seine Handlanger lassen die Waffen sinken, woraufhin ich meine Waffen an Ronon geben. Denn wir können uns den Weg nicht freischießen, weil wir sonst die ganzen Zivilisten treffen würden.“  
„Und das wollen wir natürlich nicht“, stellte Rodney halb resigniert, halb amüsiert fest.  
„Natürlich nicht“, bestätigte John fest. 

Bevor es zu realistisch wurde und wohlmöglich in eine Diskussion über Moral und Ehrenkodex bei außerirdischen Völkern ausartete, machte Rodney lieber mit der eigentlichen Geschichte weiter. „Okay. Ich muss mich also ausziehen und als ich nackt bin, wi…“  
„Wird das Ganze ins Haus verlagert, weil es draußen zu kalt ist.“  
„Hey, dann können sie mich doch aber nicht an den strategisch platzierten Pfahl mitten auf dem Markplatz fesseln“, beschwerte sich Rodney. „Und schließlich …“  
„Ich habe keinen Sex mit dir im Stehen auf dem Marktplatz in klirrender Kälte“, stellte John entschieden fest.  
„Hypothetischen Sex! Denn du hast doch gesagt, d…“  
„Wir gehen in das Haus des Oberpriesters und dort gibt es ein Bett oder wegen mir auch nur eine Matratze, wenn du es lieber ganz spartanisch hast.“ 

Rodney atmete tief durch. Von klirrender Kälte war nie die Rede gewesen. Aber nun ja, dann würde er John eben entgegenkommen. Obwohl er ja schon der Ansicht war, dass man in der Phantasie auch mal ein etwas ausgefalleneres Szenario wählen konnte, war ja nicht so, als wäre man an irgendwelche lästigen Machbarkeitsstudien gebunden. 

„Nein, *ich* mag es bestimmt nicht spartanisch. Ich würde natürlich eine gute, weiche Matratze bevorzugen. Aber die Aliens haben nun mal diesen Pfahl und …“  
John lachte laut los. „Rodney?“  
„Mhmm?“ Rodney fand es gar nicht witzig, dass seine Phantasie so zerpflückt wurde. Schließlich hatte er da schon etliche Abende dran ‚gearbeitet’ und John wollte sich nicht einmal die tollen Details anhören, die er sich so ausgedacht hatte. 

„Ehe wir uns hier über hypothetische Pfähle auf hypothetischen Marktplätzen streiten, was hältst du davon, wenn ich … uhm … dir zeige, was die Aliens von dir und mir in dem Bett wollen statt es dir zu erzählen?“ John stieß die Worte nach einem kurzen Zögern schnell hervor. 

„Zeigen?“ Rodney schnappte nach Luft. Zeigen? Wie in: Haut auf Haut? Zeigen, wie in: wirklich und wahrhaftigem Sex im Gegensatz zu erotischen Geschichtchen? John wollte mehr? Er war dabei! Rodney war sowas von dafür, dass er John die Bestätigung sogar als pdf Dokument schicken würde!  
Er nickte heftig, dann fiel ihm ein, dass John das ja nicht sehen konnte. „Oh ja, ja. Uhm … das klingt sehr gut. Dann wäre ich sogar mit einem Bett zufrieden.“  
„Sehr zuvorkommend.“

Plötzlich spürte Rodney Johns leises Lachen direkt an seinem Ohr, dann hauchten Johns Lippen einen Kuss gegen die weiche Haut seines Halses. „Du musst dazu aber nackt sein, so weit waren wir doch schon.“  
„Natürlich“, brachte Rodney atemlos hervor. Gott, John wollte wirklich von der Phantasie zur Realität übergehen. Innerhalb von zehn Minuten! Wenn er früher gewusst hätte, dass es dazu nur ein wenig undurchdringlicher Dunkelheit bedurfte, hätte Rodney schon vor Monaten, ach was, Jahren, alle Lichter auf Atlantis abgeschaltet. 

Er richtete sich auf und zog sein T-Shirt über den Kopf. Dann legte er sich wieder hin und zog auch kurzentschlossen noch seine Unterhose aus, die er auf den Boden fallen ließ. Seinetwegen sollten sich doch die Geister, die unter dem Bett wohnten, darüber hermachen. Das war ihm egal, er würde vor dem Morgengrauen sicher keine Kleidung mehr brauchen. 

„Fertig“, sagte er. Und weil es so herrlich nach Sex klang, fügte er noch hinzu. „Ich bin ganz nackt.“ Er schluckte. „Was nun?“ Er fühlte, dass John sich neben ihm bewegte, die Matratze sich bewegte, und das machte ihm seine Nacktheit deutlich bewusst. Er merkte, wie er rasant schnell hart wurde. 

Johns Hand fand seine Taille und er zog ihn zu sich heran. Im nächsten Moment glitt Johns Hand zu seinem Gesicht hoch und Johns Zeigefinger und Mittelfinger strichen über seine Unterlippe. Rodney wußte nicht, warum er das heiß fand, in Filmen hatte er das eher unerotisch gefunden, aber jetzt, da es John war … Rodneys Zunge glitt über die Fingerspitzen und als Johns Finger sich zwischen seine Zähne schoben, öffnete Rodney seinen Mund. John beugte sich weiter vor und weich und feucht und fordernd drang Johns Zunge in seinen Mund. 

Die nächsten Minuten machten Rodney klar, dass John zu küssen fast mit dem Auffinden eines halbvollen ZPMs zu vergleichen war. Als John aufhörte, wollte Rodney sich beschweren, doch mit einem kleinen, auffordernden Schubs meinte John: „Dreh dich auf den Bauch.“  
„Ja, ja“, beeilte sich Rodney zu sagen und drehte sich auf den Bauch. So konnte er sich wenigstens etwas gegen die Laken reiben, das war gar nicht schlecht. Er wollte gerade fragen, ob ihn die Aliens nicht fesseln wollten, als er durch Johns Hände, die jetzt über seinen Rücken strichen, abgelenkt wurde. 

Johns streichelnde, massierende Finger fühlten sich auf seinem Rücken, seinen Schultern und seinen Armen hervorragend an. Rodney räkelte sich und gab wohlige Laute der Zustimmung von sich. Langsam und sinnlich massierten Johns Hände die Aufregungen des Tages weg. So entspannt war er schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. Johns Hände, Johns Nähe – was für ein Glück, dass sie doch noch geblieben waren. 

Als John ihn zum ersten Mal an seinem Hintern berührte, stöhnte Rodney tief auf. „Oh ja“, sagte er mit Nachdruck und John verstand das glücklicherweise als Aufforderung, genau dort weiterzumachen. 

John umfasste die starken Muskeln und knetete sie und Rodney lehnte sich in jede Bewegung hinein. Da Rodney von keinem optischen Reiz abgelenkt wurde, konnte er sich ganz genau auf jedes winzige Detail einlassen. Der Wechsel von Fingernägeln zu Fingerkuppen, die mal sanften, dann wieder festeren Bewegungen. Das fühlte sich so gut an, dass er gar nicht anders konnte als kurze Zeit später seine Beine so weit zu öffnen, dass John Platz hatte, sich dazwischen zu knien. 

Mit etwas Rumrutschen bugsierte sich John zwischen Rodneys Beine. Er beugte sich der Länge nach über Rodneys Rücken und Rodney spürte deutlich, dass John inzwischen auch nackt war, denn er konnte keinen Stoff, sondern nur warme Haut spüren. John hauchte ihm Küsse in den Nacken und biss ihn neckend in die Schultermuskeln und Rodney stöhnte erneut wohlig auf. 

„Du sagst mir, wenn die Aliens genug gesehen haben, ja?“, erkundigte sich John flüsternd zwischen zwei Küssen. 

Huh? Wieso glaubte John, dass er einen Vorwand brauchte, um das hier zu beenden? Das wollte Rodney nicht ganz einleuchten. Als würde er John nicht lautstark wissen lassen, wenn ihm was nicht passte. John nahm doch nicht an, dass er im Bett plötzlich nicht mehr den Mund aufbekam? Aber … oh, vielleicht brauchte John noch etwas länger den Vorwand mit den Aliens? 

Rodney stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen ab, hob seinen Hintern an und presste sich gegen Johns Erektion. Er glitt zwei, drei Mal vor und zurück, beruhigt zu spüren, dass John ebenso erregt war wie er. „Sie wollen alles sehen“, sagte er. Und damit es keine Nachfrage an unpassender Stelle geben würde, fügte er noch klipp und klar hinzu: „Sie lassen uns nicht eher gehen, ehe du nicht in mir gekommen bist.“ 

„Shit, ja, Rodney“, keuchte John und mit einem tiefen Stöhnen rieb er seinen Schwanz mehrmals gegen Rodneys Hintern.  
„Ähm … sie wollen natürlich auch mich kommen sehen. Nicht nur dich“, beeilte Rodney sich noch rasch hinzufügen. Nicht, dass John da irgendetwas missverstand. 

John lachte leise und ließ sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf Rodney sinken. „Natürlich. Diese Aliens haben ja plötzlich sehr liberale Ansichten. Wollten sie nicht eingangs noch den aufmüpfigen Wissenschaftler bestrafen?“ 

Da John dazu seinen Schwanz allerdings mit kleinen rhythmischen Bewegungen in der Vertiefung zwischen Rodneys Pobacken auf und rieb, und auch immer wieder wie zufällig ein Eindringen andeutete, ohne es auszuführen, brauchte Rodney einige Zeit, um sein Gehirn so weit zu sortieren, dass er antworten konnte. 

„Aber doch nicht dadurch, dass sie ihn … oh Gott, ja … unendlich hinhalten“, wimmerte er, musste sich aber eingestehen, dass ihn der Gedanke auf eine seltsam verdrehte Art anmachte. John, der ihm ‚erlaubte’ zu kommen oder auch nicht … wow, da öffneten sich Untiefen in seiner Psyche, die er vorher so noch nicht gesehen hatte. 

„Dann heute nicht“, sagte John und seine Hand streichelte über Rodneys Flanke. 

‚Heute nicht’, hatte John gesagt. Ein angenehm kribbelnder Schauer, der Rodney seine Finger kurz zu Fäusten ballen ließ, durchraste seinen Körper. Ja! Das hier war keine Einmalveranstaltung. Und so sagte Rodney, ehe er es sich noch ganz überlegt hatte, schon: „Ein anderes Mal, versprochen.“

„Ich werde dich dran erinnern.“ Johns Stimme war so schwarz wie die Nacht, die sie umgab und ging Rodney angenehm prickelnd durch Mark und Bein. 

Im nächsten Moment hätte Rodney sowieso *alles* versprochen, denn John rollte sich von ihm herunter, dafür spürte Rodney aber sofort darauf Johns Finger, die mit irgendeiner Creme benetzt waren und ihn jetzt vorbereiteten. Sanft aber längst nicht mehr so neckend wie die Küsse gerade, sondern geradlinig und mit einem eindeutigen Ziel vor Augen. 

Rodney wurde klar, dass auch John bei diesem ersten Mal nicht ewig Zeit hatte und er verlieh dieser Ungeduld Ausdruck, indem er stockend, während er seinen Schwanz gegen Rodneys Oberschenkel rieb, hervorstieß: „Ich … will … dich … jetzt.“ 

Rodney hatte nicht das Geringste dagegen einzuwenden. Er drehte sich ein klein wenig auf die Seite und winkelte sein oberes Bein an. „So, okay?“ 

Statt einer Antwort spürte er einen kurzen Druck und dann glitt John bereits in ihn hinein. Sanft und so selbstverständlich, als würden sie es nicht zum ersten Mal tun. Rodney hatte sich schon auf kleinere Unannehmlichkeiten eingestellt, aber er war wohl so entspannt, vertraute John dermaßen, dass es sich nur gut anfühlte. Phantastisch anfühlte, so ausgefüllt zu werden. 

Als dann die Bewegungen kamen, wurde es noch besser. Rodney ließ sich fallen, ließ sich von John mitnehmen in dessen Rhythmus und genoss jede einzelne Sekunde. John hatte seine Arme um ihn geschlungen und presste Rodneys Rücken fest gegen seine Brust, während seine Hand endlich Rodneys Erektion umfasste und damit noch einen weiteren Pol warmen, glühenden Begehrens schaffte. Rodney stieß vor in Johns fest zupackende Hand und ließ sich dann zurück auf Johns Körper ziehen. 

Es gab nur sie beide in einem Kokon aus samtiger Schwärze. Mit seinen verbliebenen Sinnen, die auf Hochtouren arbeiteten, genoss Rodney jede Sekunde. Er schmeckte die Schweißtropfen, die sein Gesicht herunterliefen, roch die frische Bettwäsche, hörte Johns Keuchen und vor allem spürte er Johns Körper an so vielen Stellen, dass sein ganzer Körper vor Begehren summte. Es war so perfekt, dass es ihn kurzatmig und fast schwindelig machte. Es war Ewigkeiten her, dass er sich so gut gefühlt hatte. Die Hitze zwischen ihren Körpern nahm zu und Rodney schob die Decke ans Fußende, genoss für einen Augenblick die kühle Luft auf seiner Haut. 

Aber nicht für lange, denn John drehte ihn mit Schwung wieder ganz auf den Bauch und presste ihn in die Laken. Als Rodney seinen Hintern ein paar Zentimeter hoch hob, traf John bei jedem Stoß genau auf Rodneys allerempfindlichsten Punkt, der alles in Rodney zum Überkochen brachte. 

„Ja, ja, ja. Genau dort.“ Rodney vergrub seinen Kopf in den Kissen und zwang sich still zu halten, damit John nicht den perfekten Winkel verlor. „Oh, Gott, ja … ja … ich bin schon so nah dran.“ 

John grunzte, wurde noch einmal schneller, stieß atemlos: „Jetzt, jetzt, jetzt“ hervor und Rodneys Sinne überluden sich endgültig. Er merkte, dass er kam, merkte am Rande, dass auch John kam und Wellen um Wellen von Lust durchliefen ihn und ließen ihn jedes Zeitgefühl vergessen. 

Im Nachklang fühlte er sich viel zu erschöpft, um auch nur einen Finger zu bewegen. Er war sogar zu benommen, um nachzufragen, wessen T-Shirt John denn da gerade benutzte, um sie beide wenigstens grob zu säubern. Und er knurrte nur zustimmend, als John die Bettdecke über sie zog. 

Draußen heulte irgendein Tier ganz schauerlich, wahrscheinlich von der Sorte, deren Schädel die Brücken zierten. In den Dachbalken klang es, als wären hunderte kleiner Füße unterwegs und da der Wind zugenommen hatte, schlug jetzt auch noch unaufhörlich ein Ast gegen das Fenster. 

Aber Rodney konnte nicht die Energie aufbringen, sich Gedanken darum zu machen. Er lag in einem warmen Bett, er lag in Johns Armen und da sollten die draußen auf den Straßen im Nebel doch veranstalten, was sie wollten. Er würde das Bett ganz sicher nicht verlassen, um nachzuschauen. Ihm hatte die Nacht des Großen Mondes nur Gutes gebracht.

\------------ENDE----------

©Antares, Oktober 2015 


End file.
